


Graveyard of story ideas

by Rika_Sasaki



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Sasaki/pseuds/Rika_Sasaki
Summary: This work is dedicated to my story ideas that I'll probably use for future works. One day.I would like to discuss them and I'm open to collaboration and adopting orphaned works.





	Graveyard of story ideas

How does this work:

I'll post per chapter a roughly drafted story idea or a collection of headcanons, drabbles and plot bunnies (sorted by fandom) with notes added.  
These are open for discussion and I would love to hear your thoughts on them.  
If I choose a story idea as my new project, I'll update the chapter and will put a link to it and to my other work which I use as an overview for current writing projects.

As mentioned in the summary, I'm open for collaboration and adopting orphaned works.

If you want to collaborate or use one of my drabbles for yourself, please message me in the comments.  
Please don't use any of my ideas without asking for my permission. In return, I'll ask for permission and mark all works/drabbles adopted, inspired or otherwise influenced by someone else. If I can't remember, I'll say so and ask if someone knows the author or can send me the link to the original work. If you notice that one of my stories is similar to someone elses without aforementioned crediting or explaining, please write in the comments so that I can correct that.  
If someone uses my ideas without my permission or has an eerily similar story, please contact me so that I can sort it out.

My writing is not for profit. All works and ideas will be for the entertainment of the reader and I will properly mark the fandom the work belongs to,  
and the original author (all to my capabilities and info. If something is marked wrongly, please tell me).  
If a story is one of my own, it will be marked as such.

I'm new to posting my works online and showing them to others, so please excuse me if messes with editing occur.  
I don't have a beta reader for my works, and I'm gonna decide in the future if I will have one. If someone wants to do it, write me in the comments, and we will discuss it. In return, you can write me if you want me to beta read your work.

If you have ideas or requests, just write in the comments/contact me.

That's it for now, I can't wait to see your comments to my ideas :)


End file.
